


A Punch In The Right Direction

by Erelani



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Funny, Headcanon, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Rivalry, Shyness, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/pseuds/Erelani
Summary: Cullen is smitten with the shy and sweet Inquisitor lavellan. A suprise visit from Hawke shakes things up for the poor long suffering commander.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 37





	A Punch In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> A short random drabble that got in my head and I wanted to share!

Cullen Stanton Rutherford fearless Commander of a formidable army was terrified of Hawke, of course he would never admit that, but the woman was a force of nature. A sarcastically hot blend of chaos and power. With or without magic, you would be a fool to mess with Hawke.

In the dimly lit glow of his office Lana Hawke was perched crossed legged over his normally orderly and immaculate desk. She stared directly at the nervous ex-templar who rubbed his temples in frustration for the woman’s unwelcome interruption and her lack of decorum. Hawke sat there casually upon countless important documents that he really needed to see to, unfazed and without a care in the world.

“What can I do for you Hawke?” he sighed

“The Inquisitor” she stated, Cullen could not tell whether or not it was a statement or a question.

He raised a brow and repeated her as calmly as he could “The inquisitor”

“Hmmm” she replied titling her head and giving him a good look over.

“An elf, not only and elf but she’s also Dalish” she said as she gazed down and examined her nails.

“Correct” he replied, trying to keep his irritation from his tone.

“And a mage!” she said her eyes widening, emphasising her surprise.

His brow creased with suspicion “That’s right”

“Pretty little thing isn’t she” she smirked

“I erm…. Well…..She...”he stuttered his cheeks starting to feel the creeping heat of a blush.

“Smart too. A bit serious perhaps. But makers breath, those legs!” she interrupted before he could finish.

“I’ve been enjoying her company, you know” she once again stated.

"Is that so” he swallowed hard, Lana had a reputation and he did not like where this seemed to be heading one bit.

“Oh yes, lots of time. We’ve got to spend a fair few evenings in the tavern, not to mention the bath house” she gloated

“Do you know if she is available?” she grinned smugly, not breaking his eye contact.

“What do you…er….mean by available?” Cullen replied feigning ignorance to her query.

“You know single, detached, uninvolved…free. What else Knight Commander?”

“That is not my title!” he snapped before countering “I thought you and Isabela, were together”

Lana smirked harder “We are, I was thinking of introducing them. I think the herald seems somewhat adventurous and Isabela does love it when we play together with pretty new friends. Especially ones as sweet and innocent as the lady Lavellan”

“You should speak to the herald, what do I have to do with this?” he barked the panic and jealously rising in his throat.

“Rumour has it you know her best. Thought you could give me some pointers on how to woo her”

“This is preposterous Hawke! I will not indulge in this nonsense”- What could he say to the woman notorious for her flings. And an allure that had most of the men and women of Kirkwall eating out of her hand.

“Oh really, maybe I should just seduce her my way! It hasn’t failed yet.” She shrugged her shoulder

“Though Varric said you might know what she likes. Afterall she is quite different from the women I’m used to.” she purred returning to her nails.

“I……” he tried to structure a sentence in his head. One he hoped would somehow put Hawke off the interrogation without her realising how hopelessly love struck he was with Inquisitor Lavellan. The Realisation he had left it too late, made his heart sink. What chance did he have against Hawke. Especially when he had only ever been able to act like bumbling teenager around Inquisitor Lavellan on the few occasions they had been alone, and she had approached him. Nor was he able to form a personal and coherent sentence around her to tell her how he truly felt. The herald had no idea he was in love with her, In fact if anything, he imagined she probably thought he felt the quite opposite with his evasive and awkward behaviour.

“I Just thought you and I go way back, and you could perhaps give me some pointers. She is a little shy you know; Maybe I need a more subtle approach. Anyways, you know I have a way with the ladies. I’m sure I’ll figure her out” she boasted as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Cullen paced his floor, his hand on the nape of his neck. Trying desperately to maintain his composure. He really had left it too late. Now he was going to lose the woman he had dreamed about and pined over for all this time to the infamous Lana Hawke.

“I mean unless you know of a reason I shouldn’t” she finally pressed the hint of mockery on her tongue as his demeanour easily gave him away.

“Wouldn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, so to speak?” she continued gleefully.

“Do **you** know anyone Cullen who might be interested in our beautiful herald? Before she is swept away right from under them?!” her sarcasm now laced in her words. As Cullen finally realised what she was doing.

“Hawke!” he growled “Fine! Fine! Yes, It’s true I care for her a great deal. Are you happy now? …. I’ll speak to her!” he finally asserted, as a combination of relief and panic flooded him.

Hawke stood up clutching her stomach as she roared with laughter. “Too easy!” she snorted.

“Varric, bet me a solid eighty silver I’d not get the truth out of you! But a Dalish mage?! Commander, I’m impressed. I didn’t know you had it in you Curly” she teased as she threw a jarring playful punch into his arm.

Satisfied she had not only utterly humiliated the once Knight Commander but given him a nudge in the right direction she opened the door to his office. “Oh, and her she comes!” she chuckled with such glee as Inquisitor Lavellan made her way across the courtyard directly toward his office, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had unfolded. Hawke now revelling in the blushing and panicking commander, who desperately tried to compose himself for the unexpected visitor quickly approaching.

Leaning in and closing the door slightly to mask her words, she lowered her voice slightly before making her exit “By the way if you think her legs are good, wait until you see her tits. Now go get her tiger!” she cackled with a wink as she left his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated as an anxious poster! <3


End file.
